Distraction
by emoprinces16
Summary: Dreams of the car crash that killed her parents haunt Danielle every night. What happens when watching a horror films makes the dreams worst? Maybe Logan Mitchell can distract her from the horror of the dreams. **SMUT**


Logan leaned up against the cherry wood door frame, staring at his best friend as she tried to find her other shoe, with a small smile present on his face. "If you helped me this would go a lot faster." Danielle huffed as she searched under her bed.

"If you kept your room more organized we would not be having this problem." Logan stated before stepping into the room.

Danielle shot him a glare before returning to search for her other shoe. Logan chuckled and checked under Katie's bed. "You know, it's probably not even in here. When was the last time you slept in this room?" Logan asked, Danielle's cheeks burned crimson when she realized what he was implying. She had not slept in her own bed in quite some time, it was more of a show. Danielle had always had nightmares about the night of the car accident when she was three years old; that left her parents dead and her with a scar down her stomach and a concrete image of watching her parents die in front of her.

Those nightmares made it hard for her to sleep at night unless she had someone, usually one of the guys, sleeping with her. She was unsure why, but having someone to snuggle with helped. She had been sleeping in Kendall and Logan's bed since they moved to Palm Woods mostly Logan's though, and they spent most of night not sleeping...

"Then let's check your room." Danielle said, trying to swivel past Logan without meeting eye contact, and trying to change the subject.

Logan reached out his hand and gently enclosed it on Danielle's wrist. He jerked her back gently, making Danielle slam into his chest. Danielle casted her eyes down, afraid to meet Logan's. Logan smiled down at her and tenderly placed two fingers below her chin, tilting her head until her eyes met his own. "No need to be embarrassed." He whispered, Danielle closed her eyes as his breath caressed his face. She opened up her eyes moments later, after she felt that her face was not so hot.

"I know." She murmured. "I'm just.. I'm just."

"Scared?" Logan asked finishing her sentence. Danielle nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

Logan smiled down at her before pressing his lips gently into her own, Danielle smiled into the kiss before hearing her phone ring, ruining their perfect moment. They both groaned before Danielle looked down at her phone. Kendall's name flashed across the screen before Danielle answered her phone.

"Have you found your shoe yet?" Kendall asked a bit annoyed.

"Not yet." Danielle said as she and Logan went to the room that Logan and her brother, Kendall shared. Danielle bent over and looked underneath Logan's bed before smiling as she reached out for her converse. "Found it!" Danielle sang into the phone.

"Finally." Kendall muttered into the phone. "Meet us down in the lobby quick, the movie starts in fifteen minutes."

Danielle agreed and said a quick good bye before hanging up and looking over her shoulder at Logan. Danielle's cheek flushed, and a smirk went to her lips as she saw that Logan had bitten his lip and was staring at her butt. "Your checking me out? Really." Danielle said as she stood up straight and slipped on her shoe before going to Logan.

Logan's cheeks flushed after she said that and looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed that he had been caught in the act. "Maybe." he said, voice cracking like it does when he lies. Danielle giggled before going up to him.

"Hunny, the bulge in your pants tells otherwise." Danielle whispered into his ear sensually before gently swiping her hand over his crouch. Logan moaned at the brief contact. Danielle smirked up at him before walking away and out the door. Leaving a dumb struck Logan, still standing in his room. "Are you coming? The movie starts in like ten minutes." Danielle yelled over her shoulder as she walked down the hall way.

Logan watched as she rounded the corner, and then was out of the state she put him in. He quickly ran down the hall and caught Danielle by the waist, gently spinning her around so she was facing him. Logan bent down and captured his lips with hers, Logan moaned into the kiss as Danielle's hand went to his hair, tangling her own hands into his raven locks.

They kissed more passionately, and arousal filled both Danielle and Logan's bodies as the kiss escalated. Danielle broke second's later and allowed Logan to lean his forehead against her own and place his hands on her hips. "Even though I would really love to let this escalate, we need to go see that movie. Or else everyone is going to be suspicious about us and we can kiss any alone time we get bye bye. Kendall will also cut off your dick if he knows what we have done/what we are doing." A playful smile played across Danielle's face as she said this, but the truth was that she was right.

Danielle was Kendall's adopted sister, but they might as well be blood. They shared everything, except for the secrete relationship that Logan and herself were sharing. And there was no way that she or Logan were going to tell Kendall that they had been having sex for the past year, there was no way that that would end well.

Logan smirked down at the girl. "We should get going, because I like were my dick is." Logan said as he bent down to Danielle's ears. "Especially when I am slamming it into you and you are screaming my name." Logan straightened himself up again and laughed at the blush that spread across Danielle's face. Danielle, not knowing what to say, got out of his embrace and walked the few short steps to the door.

She opened it and walked out, hearing Logan right behind herself. Logan closed the door and locked it before reaching Danielle, who had waited for him, when he caught up with her he quickly placed his hand in her own. Danielle smiled down as their hands interlocked. "I wish we could do this in public." Danielle said.

They met each other's eyes before Logan nodded in agreement. "I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl." Logan sang gently into Danielle's ears as they made it inside the elevator. Danielle smiled and surpresed an eye roll. "Using one of your songs? You're so cheesy." Danielle giggled and a goofy smile made its way on Logan's face.

"Only for you, cupcake." Danielle smiled at the nickname, it was given to her by Logan when they first meet in third grade. Danielle was eating a cupcake because her mom had packed her one in her lunch. Of course though, being Danielle, she got some of the frosting on her cheek. Logan noticed it and whipped it off for her, since then they had been best friends.

Logan quickly leaned in for a kiss before they parted moments later and un laced their hands from each other, just before the elevator opened revealing the guys, Camille, Jo, and a girl that was un known but had to be James date for the evening. "Finally!" They all yelled as Logan and Danielle came out of the elevator.

"Sorry." Danielle apologized before going up to Carlos, her 'date' for the evening.

The guys (Kendall and James) had thought it would be nice if they all went on a group date to the movies. Logan asked out Camille, since no one knew Danielle and Logan were dating, and of course she said yes. Carlos tried to get a Jenifer to go out with him, but that back fired like it always does. Danielle's plan was not to go, but since Carlos did not have a date they decided to go as friends.

"You look nice." Carlos said before flashing her a smile.

Danielle smiled up at him and looked down at her clothes ( introducing_me/set?id=26640040) She shrugged as she looked at her outfit. "I wanted to wear my brown oversized sweat shirt but Kendall had a fit." Danielle said, with a laugh, as she looked at her older brother.

Kendall looked back at her. "It's a date Danielle, even if you are just going as friends." He said simply before turning back to Jo.

Danielle rolled her eyes at him before walking along side Carlos. A casual silence went over them, Danielle did not feel the need to always talk and Carlos knew, and respected that, so he remained silent as they walked the short distance from the lobby to the guys' car.

Kendall, Jo, James, and the James date (Who Danielle never caught the name of) all went into Mama Knights car. While Logan, Camille, Carlos and Danielle all went into the guy's car that they had gotten from there "City is Ours" music video. Danielle smiled as Carlos opened up the door for her, earning a glare from Logan that only she noticed. She laughed quietly as she went into the back seat alongside Camille; don't ask why they did not sit next to their dates.

Carlos got into the passenger side as Logan took the driver seat. Carlos turned on the radio as "Party Rock Anthem" blasted through the speakers, the rest of the group started singing along as Danielle stared outside the window, a habit of hers. The car ride passed quickly, since they lived just down the street from the local movie theater.

The entire group met up with each other, and waited in the line to get there tickets. The guys paid for their dates, a thing that was fine to the rest of the girls, except Danielle. She tried paying for her ticket, but Carlos would not allow that. They argued until they both came to the conclusion that they would both pay for half of her ticket.

Logan grinned at their scuffle; it was something he loved about her. Danielle was the definition of stubborn, and although it got on everyone's nerves at some times, she would not allow any one demise her because she was a girl, and her stubbornness only escalated that fact even more.

"You couldn't let him pay for your freaking ticket?" Kendall whispered into her ear, a bit annoyed at her actions, once they were in the concession line.

"I can pay for my own ticket, I feel bad if he has to pay for it." Danielle replied through gritted teeth.

"That's how a date goes Danielle." Kendall retorted back.

"Dude, it's not a big deal." Carlos said, staring between the two siblings.

Danielle and Kendall always fought, they loved each other, but Kendall hated how Danielle did not act like the typical girl all of the time. A product of her hanging with guys all of her life.

"See, it's not a big deal. If it makes you freaking happy then I will let him pay for my concession stuff." Danielle said back, still annoyed that Kendall was making this into a big deal. Kendall's eyes softened a bit as he stared at her.

"Sorry, I'm over reacting. I guess I just want you to be more of a girl, and allow your date, even if it is just a friend, do all the things that a date is entitled to." Kendall said, as he stared at the ground. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I will never be a typical girl Kendall; I hang out with way to many guys for that to be possible." Danielle replied with a smile.

Kendall looked up at her and smiled. "True, maybe you should hang out with more girls." Kendall said with a smile, already knowing Danielle's reply.

"I'm good." She replied before looking forward as Carlos and her bought their stuff. Kendall rolled his eyes as he looked away from his sister to Jo.

"You know, you love her way to much for both of your own good." Jo said with a smile to Kendall.

"I know." Kendall replied with a smile as he went up with Jo to get their own stuff.

Logan, who was kinda supposed to be listening to what Camille was telling him, but was actually listing to Kendall and Danielle's fight, looked at Danielle with a small smile before returning to his and Camille conversation.

"You know, your future boyfriend is screwed. Kendall will most likely rip him apart." Carlos said quietly to Danielle. Danielle laughed and looked over her shoulder to see Logan, who had obviously heard him, gulp at that thought.

"I will not rip him apart if they are dating, only if I find out they are having sex." Kendall said to Carlos as they all walked to the theater thirteen.

Danielle laughed at the idea, as Logan got a worried look on his face before quickly masking it. "Please, Kendall would be the last person I would tell that I am having sex with my boyfriend, if I valued his life at least." Danielle said as she looked at Logan, they exchanged a small smile before entering the theater.

"Smart move, you just better use protection." James said, adding to the conversation for the first time, and for the first time not just talking to his date, Hallie, as Danielle learned later.

"How about we not talk about my future sex life." Or current one, Danielle added on in her head.

"Agreed." Kendall said as they took their seats in the theater. Danielle sat in between Carlos and Logan as the previews started. "You guys suck for making me see Saw IV" (A/N I know old, sorry!) "You know I hate blood." Danielle whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, it was Kendall and James idea. If it helps you can hide your face in my shoulder." Carlos said, trying to help. Danielle rolled her eyes, Kendall and James would pick this movie, just so they could get the girls to hide their faces into their arms, and they could comfort them and look like the hero.

"You know, with any other guy that would so be a pick up line, but thanks Carlos. You're sweet, and I most likely will be hiding my face into your shoulder." Danielle added with a small grin as she leaned away from Carlos and smiled up at him, Carlos returned the smile. "The same goes for you." Danielle added after a second, Carlos grinned at her, knowing she meant that he could hide his face in her shoulder.

"I may just have to take you up on that." He whispered into her ear as the movie started. Danielle smiled before instantly frowning as the first body part was chopped off. Danielle and Carlos cringed, inching towards each other as the movie proceeded to get bloodier. By the end of the movie they both were holding each other, faces buried into each other's shoulders, cringing at every body part that was being torn from the victim. They both loved horror films, but hated bloody ones where the only point was to see how much blood they could add to a movie.

The house lights went up and Danielle and Carlos could hear laughter coming from their friends. "Dude, there was not that much blood." James said as he snorted at their embrace.

Danielle and Carlos let go of each other and glared at their friends, which might be more intimidating if they were taller, instead of Carlos' 5'6 and Danielle's 5'1 stature. They laughed at the pair before leaving the movie theater. Kendall's and Jo's hands were entwined as they excited the movie theater into the cool air. Danielle observed as James took Hallie's hand, Danielle allowed a small sigh to escape her lips as she, yet again, yearned for that to be Logan and herself. Carlos heard the sigh, but did not question it.

Instead he silently slipped his hand into Danielle's, trying to gauge her reaction. Surprise was an understatement as Carlos did this, Danielle looked at her hands in with Carlos' and then at Carlos himself. "Sorry." Carlos said before taking away his hand and slipping it into his jeans pocket, a blush formed on Carlos' and Danielle's faces as they both looked forward.

Behind them Logan saw everything, and he glared at the back of Carlos' head as he watched him try to make a move on his girlfriend, even if he did not know that they were together. Camille looked up at Logan's suddenly angry face and looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing." Logan said between his teeth as he stared at Carlos, jealousy coursing through his veins. Camille stared, shocked at Logan, she had only seen him once like that, and that was when a guy tried to pick up Danielle by calling her sexy, and grabbing at her hips, that guy was later yelled at by all of the guys, and almost beaten by Kendall and Logan: and would have been, if it were not for James and Carlos holding them back.

Camille tried to see what had made Logan so upset, but nothing stood out in her mind. She left it alone, and walked back to the car in silence, while Logan calmed himself down. When they all got back into the car, the atmosphere had changed. Where there was once friends hanging out, now an air of awkwardness and something not able to place stood in its place. Camille stared at the other three in car, still confused. She took in their actions, from Carlos', usual hyperness, was now replaced by a quiet and somewhat shell shocked expression, and Camille wondered why he looked to be blushing. She also took in Danielle's eerily silence, sure she usually stared out the window, but this time it seemed to be she was doing this to escape something. And the most shocking and confusing manner, Logan's. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white.

The car ride this time was luckily ever shorter than the other, and the party inside got out of the car quietly and walked up to the lobby meeting with the other guys. Carlos went to walk with James and Hallie as Camille went to walk with Jo. Kendall, Jo and James noticed this but did not question as they walked to the elevator. They all went up the elevator, getting off at their floors until only Carlos, Danielle, and Logan remained, the other guys taking there dates up to their doors first. Logan tried to do that, but Camille kindly declined, and Logan understood that she was still confused by his mannerisms earlier. They made it back to their apartment, 2J, and went inside.

Carlos went straight to his room and Danielle tried following, to clear up what happened earlier but was stopped by Logan grabbing onto her wrist. She looked back at him and was shocked to see him looked so pissed, sure she had saw that look in the car, but she thought it was honestly because of Camille.

Now she wondered if she had caused this somehow. "What's wrong Logan?" Danielle asked in a small voice as she walked closer to him and placed her hands on his cheek, gently stroking, for she knew this would calm him down. Logan sighed, leaning his cheek more into her hand.

He closed his eyes for a second, but once he opened up his eyes, they were still outraged. "I saw Carlos grab your hand after the movie." Logan said, through gritted teeth. Danielle bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back at Logan.

"Logie, he does not know. He let go when he saw that I did not want him to." Danielle whispered, trying to remain quite so Carlos did not come out. "But you're my girlfriend!" Logan whisper/yelled.

"And he does not know that! Wait a second, are you jealous?" Danielle asked with a smirk present on her face, Logan Mitchell did not get jealous, well at least according to him he did not

. Logan looked down at the floor, a soft blush forming on his cheeks. "Yes." He whispered. Danielle laughed softly, Logan's neck snapped up and he looked at her face.

"This is not a laughing matter." He replied stern. Danielle laughed a bit louder at that

. "Oh, Logan. There is no reason to be jealous. I'm yours." Danielle said with a smile.

Logan's face softened as he stared at her. "And I'm yours." Logan said back before gently kissing her. They broke seconds later.

"Just so you know, you look extremely sexy when you're jealous." Danielle whispered into Logan's ear. She leaned away and saw a smirk form on Logan's lips.

"Oh, am I?" He challenged.

Danielle giggled and nodded her head, she was about to say more but was interrupted by the door knob turning on the front door. Danielle and Logan sprang apart from each other and dived for the couch, quickly sitting down and turned on the TV.

When the door opened, Kendall and James strutted in, obviously happy. "Hey guys." Danielle greeted as they walked in.

"Hey." James greeted back before coming to sit next to Danielle. "How did you enjoy your date with Carlos?" James asked while wiggling his eye brows.

Danielle snorted. "We went as just friends, but it was fine. Except for the movie choice, Kendall you suck, I know you picked the movie." Danielle said while glaring at her brother.

Kendall chuckled as he sat next to Logan. "Hey, it's not my fault you and Carlos are wusses. Besides the rest of us guys enjoyed it." Kendall said with a smirk.

"I bet you guys did, you got to look like the hero and protect your girls." Danielle said with an eye roll. James and Kendall smirked.

"Speaking of Carlos, where is he?" James asked, interrupting us.

"Um, he went to his room. I think he is tired." Danielle said, side glancing at Logan quickly. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, then I will just ask him in the morning what he thought. Personally I think he was enjoying being able to hide into Danielle." James said with another smirk.

"Shut up, were just freaking' friends. We do not like each other like that." Danielle said quickly, trying to make sure Logan knew where she stood.

"You just keep telling yourself that." James said before standing up. "I am going to turn in. Night everyone. Don't go sneaking into our room later tonight to hook up with Carlos, Danielle." James said, with a grin.

Danielle's face flushed. "No worries about that James." Danielle said with an eye roll. James laughed before leaving the three

. Kendall and Logan glared at James retreating figure. "Can you believe that crap?" Kendall muttered to Danielle and Logan.

Danielle looked at him strangely. "Were you not saying just earlier that you wanted me to treat the movie as more of a date then a friendly get together?" Danielle asked.

"Well yeah, but I didn't actually mean it. Carlos is a great guy and all, but I could not imagine you actually dating him. Let alone 'hooking up' with him." Kendall stated, looking at Danielle.

"In other words, you don't want her to date." Logan said with a nervous laugh. "Not any one in Hollywood. And not one of our friends. I really do not need to see her being lovey dovey with one of our friends." Kendall said.

"Hypocrite, Jo is my friend and yet I have to see you all "Lovey and Dovey" with her." Danielle retorted.

"Oh, baby sister. You already know that I will always be a hypocrite when it comes to you dating a guy. I just want you to be protected." Kendall said, getting quieter at the end.

Danielle smiled before getting up from the couch and sitting next to Kendall, she hugged him. "You're going to have to get used to me dating." Danielle said with a smile, trying to gauge Kendall's reaction.

"I know, but I better like the guy, or else I will kill him." Kendall said with a smile, Danielle rolled her eyes, knowing he was not lying.

"Whatever." She replied with her arms crossed.

Kendall laughed at the expression and ruffled her hair, something she hated, before standing up. "I'm going to bed also. Are you sleeping in Logan's bed tonight?" Kendall asked.

Danielle nodded her head before standing up. "That movie will probably make the nightmares worse." Danielle stated, making Kendall frown.

"I didn't think of that, I'm sorry. If you need you can crawl in bed with me. I can stay up until you fall asleep and make sure your safe." Danielle smiled at the words.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Logan can fight off the bad guys." Danielle laughed at the end, alongside Logan and Kendall. Danielle called the nightmares 'bad guys' when she was younger, and she continued to call them that to this day.

"Alright. But I am sorry, I never thought about how it could affect the dreams." Kendall said before wrapping her in a hug.

"No worries, but I will kill you if I do not get any sleep." Danielle stated, returning the hug. "And you have permission if that is so." Kendall replied, staring down at the short girl before gently giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night." Kendall said to both Logan and Danielle after he let go of Danielle.

They both said good bye to him as he left. After they heard the door close, the couple looked at each other.

"We should probably go to bed also." Danielle said, Logan frowned. "I was hoping to at least make out. I mean I have to repay you for what you did to me earlier." Logan said as Danielle giggled and walked over to him, and got on top of him, straddling his hips.

"It's not my fault you get aroused easily." Danielle whispered into his left ear. Logan's grasp on her tightened as she said this.

"And it's not my fault your so freaking sexy." Logan retorted staring into Danielle's dark brown eyes.

Danielle smirked as she stroked his cheek. "Oh, I'm sexy am I?" She questioned with a cocked eye brow.

"Forever and always." Logan whispered, voice husky as pure arousal filled him. Danielle smirked at the voice change, but then frowned as she felt Logan's slight bulge beneath her.

"Logie bear, you know we cannot do anything with everyone in the house." Danielle replied, sounding unsure though as she said it.

"If we are quite then we will not be caught, there all in there room. Of course, being quite might be too much to ask of you." Logan said with a smirk as he stared at the, now, blushing girl in front of him.

"Please, we both are loud love makers." Danielle replied back, a slight smirk comes to her face as Logan's face blushes as remembers the example she is implying.

"That neighbor was not impressed by the moaning. Luckily he moved out the next week without questioning further than the first time." Logan replied, still blushing, yeah they were loud when they had sex, and there neighbor at the time had heard them and went over to their apartment and questioned it. Logan answered the door and lied saying he was watching a porno and he would turn it down. Danielle still laughed about it to this day.

"You didn't have to freaking answer the door! It was so embarrassing." Logan muttered. Danielle laughed. Logan smirked up at her, but there was a bit of need and pleading in his brown eyes.

"Not tonight Logan, maybe we can get the other guys to go on dates tomorrow and enjoy the last night before Mama Knight and Katie come home." Danielle said before gently kissing him on the lips, her lips lingered longer than their usual kiss that was outside the safety of the room where no one could see them.

Logan gripped her hips a bit tighter as they moved their lips in synch. Danielle rolled her hips into Logan's, earning a groan from him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Logan roamed her mouth, lightly prodding around the oh so familiar mouth. Their tongues danced as they continued to kiss. Danielle broke the kiss and stared at Logan, both of their breath erratic as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Tease." Logan said breathless as Danielle smiled at him and got off his lap.

"Not tonight." was all she said before walking off to her room.

Logan found himself biting his kiss swollen bottom lip as he watched Danielle walk, a slight sway to her hips, as she made the short walk to her room. She rounded the corner, but before doing so she sent a wink in his direction before walking into the hall and to her room. If Logan was not completely hard from their brief make out session, then he defiantly was from the sight of Danielle walking away and the wink she sent him.

Logan stood from the couch, still wanting Danielle more than ever, as he went to his room. He opened the door, hoping to see Kendall asleep, and fate was on his side: for it looked as if Kendall was asleep. To make sure though, Logan whispered Kendall's name. After a minute of Kendall not responding, Logan took the hint and smiled. He may just get what he wanted after all, Logan quickly changed out of his clothes into a gray T-shirt and green and black plaid PJ bottoms. As he was pulling on his shirt he heard a soft knock at the door, before Danielle walked in.

Logan smiles at her and notices she was wearing a black oversized T-shirt (His black shirt) and red plaid short shorts PJ bottoms that were covered by the oversized T-shirt. Logan smiled a crooked smile at her; Danielle smiled back, loving his smile. She went up to him and gently kissed him on his lips before they crawled into bed together.

They remained silent for a few moments, just staring into each other's brown eyes. Logan tucked a piece of Danielle's golden blonde hair behind her shoulder before gently kissing her right shoulder that was exposed through the oversized T-shirt. Danielle's eyes met Logan's as he retreated from her and stared at her. They both smiled at each other before sharing a gentle kiss. Danielle broke seconds later, not wanting it to escalate. Logan groaned in protest, but decided to go with it. There was no making Danielle have sex, he had learned that they did it when she wanted to. If they did it when he wanted to, then they would never leave this room.

Danielle smiled sheepishly at him, before snuggling into his chest, exhaustion finally taking its toll. Logan wrapped his arms gently, but firmly, around Danielle's waist. Danielle closed her eyes and whispered to Logan. "Good night, I love you." Before drifting off, Logan replied with a Good night and an I love you too, but Danielle was already asleep before the words were said. Danielle always fell asleep quickly, Logan thought before drifting off into sleep himself.

Logan felt the violent shacks emulating from Danielle's body before he heard the scream. When he heard the blood curdling scream, he was thrown out of sleep as he looked at Danielle in his arms. He gently tried shacking her awake, she opened up her eyes minutes later and stared at Logan, tears dampening her brown eyes.

Danielle broke down and sobbed into Logan's chest. Logan stroked her back as she continued to cry. "Shh, baby girl, its alright. It was just a dream." Logan whispered into her ear, sending a quick glance at Kendall, who was still asleep.

"I know, but it seemed so real. There was more blood this time... I think the movie is messing with the dream." Danielle said quietly, looking up at Logan. Logan's eyes closed briefly before staring back at her.

"I am going to kill James and Kendall in the morning." Logan replied, Danielle smiled a half smile before frowning again.

"Logan, I'm scared to go back to bed, to have to live with the dream again." Danielle whispered.

"I know, baby girl, I know." Logan said, not sure what to do to make her feel better.

"Maybe, maybe I just need a distraction." Danielle said, quietly as if she was unsure of what she was saying.

"What kind of distraction do you have in mind?" Logan asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Danielle said before lacing her fingers in Logan's hair and kissing him full on the lips. Logan was shocked for a second, but quickly recovered, and kissed back. They broke seconds later and Logan smiles his crooked smile at her, the one that he knows that she just loves.

"So that's the kind of distraction you had in mind?" Logan asked, cocking his eye brows. Danielle blushed, but nodded her head, looking so innocent. "I love you so much." Logan said before kissing Danielle again, gently rolling them over so he was hovering over her.

Logan removed his lips from her own and went for her neck, gently sucking and biting Danielle's pulse spot. A gasp emulated from Danielle's mouth as he did this. Logan smirked, and did it again, this time biting just slightly harder.

A moan ripped its way from Danielle's throat as he did this. "Logan." She breathed, Logan loved how turned on she sounded. "Logan, we should take this to my room. I don't want to wake Kendall up." Danielle whispered suddenly. Logan got off of her and agreed, pulling her off of the bed and making her smack into his chest, He looked down at her a smile before kissing her again. Logan gently placed one of his hands on her thigh and made it come up to his waist, getting the message, Danielle moved her other leg so he could pick her up. They kissed as Logan walked them down the hall to Danielle's and Katie's room. Logan gently placed Danielle on the bed before hovering over her again and going to the same spot as before.

Danielle's hands found their way back to Logan's hair.

Logan had been too lazy this morning and did not spike it up like usual, and even though she loved Logan's hair up, she loved being able to run her hands through his soft locks more. Danielle pulled a bit harder on Logan's hair, making a moan bubble to his lips.

Danielle smiled at the fact that she can do that to him before Logan glares at her.

"Two can play at this game." He says before sliding himself down her body. He gently kissed her down there before pulling off her shorts, and her already sodden red lace thong.

"It seems someone is excited." Logan said with a slight laugh before looking up at her with a smirk. Danielle, who had already propped herself up on her elbows, blushed at the comment. Logan stared into her eyes while he gently lowered his head down to her. He faked an innocent look as he gently, but quickly, licked inside of her.

Pleasure shot its way through her body as she felt him do that. Logan continued to lick her, burrowing more and more into her as his licks become quicker and faster. Danielle moaned at the touch, Logan knew that Danielle secretly loved Oral sex. But Logan also knew that Danielle liked to give more than she received. Nerves pitted themselves into Logan's stomach as he thought of her going down on him. To distract himself, he massaged Danielle's clit with his tongue. The soft gasps and moans made Logan go hard all over again, and if she did not come into his mouth soon, then he was going to come in his boxers because of her moans.

Logan stimulated her clitt a little bit longer before Danielle cumed into Logan's mouth. Logan lapped up all of Danielle's juices before climbing back up to Danielle's face and giving her a mind blowing kiss.

Danielle moans into the kiss as she licked and bit at his lips, even though it's a bit weird to taste herself on him, she secretly enjoys it and licked a bit that landed on his chin that he missed

. Logan stared at her with wide eyes as she does this and smirked when he met his eyes with her own. "It's always the quite ones that are the most erotic." He commented.

Danielle rolled her eyes before flipping them over. She smirked at him before leaning down into his ear. "My turn." She whispered seductively.

"After this," Logan said before fisting his hands into the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off her body. The shirt fell silently to the floor as Logan marveled in her beauty. Danielle tried to cover herself up with her arms, but Logan gently pushed her arms down to her side.

"Stop, you're beautiful." He whispered into her ear before leaning away to stare in her eyes. A deep crimson formed on her cheeks, but she nodded none the less. Logan gently ran a finger down the scar that cut across her stomach before gently cupping one of Danielle's breasts. He kneaded his way onto her soft skin, a soft moan eluminated through Danielle's mouth as he did this. Logan continued to do so, until Danielle told him to stop.

"I said it's your turn." She said before kissing alongside his jaw line. Danielle loved the fact that Logan was always clean shaved, something he did because he knew that Danielle loved it so. Danielle licked from his chin to his ear lobe, before gently biting his ear lobe. Logan's hands went for Danielle's waist as she did this. She continued to gently nibble and suck on his ear and his throat, while Logan's fingers softly pressed down on her hips.

"Baby, I'm going to cum just from this, please stop teasing me." Logan huskily whispered into her ear. The need and arousal in Logan's voice caught Danielle off guard. But she complied with what he was saying and shimmed her way down him. Danielle gently played with the hem of Logan's shirt. Logan, getting the message, took off the shirt and Danielle stared at his slightly defined abs.

"Like what you see, Cupcake?" Logan asked cockily

. Danielle rolled her eyes at him before returning her attention to what she was doing before. Danielle quickly slipped off Logan's PJ bottoms to his ankles where he kicked them off for her.

"Seems someone is excited." Danielle mocked as she saw Logan's bulge in his pants. Logan blushed at the comment. "It's like Battle of the Bulge all over again." Danielle commented, smirking up at Logan.

"That was a WWII battle.." Logan started before stopping, Danielle laughed.

"I love that you're so smart." She said, flashing him a smile. It was nice to see the usual Logan, the smart and slightly not confident one. "I've missed that today, you were too sexually frustrated," She joked.

"Can you blame me? It's been weeks since we have been able to do this." Logan said, slightly trailing off at the end.

"Then I will not make you wait any longer." Danielle replied before taking off Logan's boxer briefs. Danielle stared at Logan's already hard and erect cock as it came out of the boxers. Danielle reminded herself not to think about what she was going to do, before she lowered her head down onto Logan's penis and licked the head of it. Logan's hips bucked against herself as she did this. Gaining a bit of confidence due to his reaction, she took the tip of his throbbing penis into her mouth. She gently sucked and allowed her tongue to roam around the slit. After she felt he was teased enough, she took his entire length in her mouth. Her throat relaxed a bit, allowing Logan's dick to slide into her throat.

It took all she could do not to gag, but she knew this pleasured Logan, so she continued to do so. Her tongue ran along his length as she towed a bit with his balls. Letting go of his balls, she bobbed her head up and down. Enjoying the feeling of his dick in her mouth, the way he tasted, and the moans that emulated from his throat.

"Dani-Danielle. I'm close." Logan moaned, breathless, before cumming into her mouth. Most of Logan's cum slid down her throat, but a bit of it made its way back up to her mouth. Danielle let go of Logan's, now lifeless, dick and swallowed the rest.

Danielle looked up to meet Logan's eyes. "That was the hottest thing I have even seen." Logan said, breathless from the orgasm.

Danielle giggled before making her way back up to Logan's face. "Is that so?" She whispered, completely ecstatic that she could get this reaction from Logan. Logan nodded his head before grabbing at Danielle's hips and pulling her flush against him.

Danielle smiled at him from on top of him and kissed him. They proceeded to make out as Danielle removed one of the hands that were in Logan's hair to his dick.

Danielle stroked it softly, Logan moaning in the process. Danielle did this a few more times before Logan was hard yet again. Once this was successful, Danielle parted from Logan. "Logan, baby, I need you in me so badly." Danielle whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan looked up into her eyes and nodded, before switching them over so he was on top. Logan looked into Danielle's eyes, and smiled a crooked grin, before getting serious. "Tell me if it hurts, cupcake." He whispered in her ear quickly before positioning himself at her entrance. Danielle nodded, already knowing it was going to hurt a bit. Danielle was always tight when they first started, even if they had been having sex daily for weeks. And the fact that they had not had sex in almost a month scared Danielle.

But she did not allow this to come to her face, for she knew that what brought pain to her, only brought pleasure to Logan. And Danielle would do anything to pleasure Logan. Logan stared into her eyes as he lowered himself into her. Danielle bit her lip, trying to keep the pain from being voiced, as Logan filled her completely

. Logan looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby girl." He said, gently kissing her on the lips. He parted and stared at her again.

"Don't worry about it, just don't move until I saw so." Logan nodded his head in agreement before he kissed her again. After a minute she broke from him and looked into his eyes.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said. Logan nodded, and began thrusting. Softly at first, and as the pain subsided, Danielle was filled with extreme pleasure. "Faster." She whispered, Logan obliged and began going faster. As Logan quickened his pace, Danielle moaned at the pleasure. Logan picked up pace as he saw that it was pleasurable to her.

"Logan, oh my- Logan" softly made its way out of Danielle's mouth, Logan grinned and moaned himself.

"Danielle, you feel so good." Logan groaned as he slammed himself into Danielle. Danielle felt her back arch as her orgasm neared.

Logan's lips made their way back to Danielle's as they made out feverishly, a few more thrusts and Danielle felt her walls tighten before she cummed.

Logan cummed seconds later, he helped her ride out there orgasm.

Logan collapsed seconds later on Danielle, careful not to crush her, as they both regulated there breathing.

After they both had regained their breath, Logan pulled out from Danielle, earning a small moan from Danielle as he did so. Logan rolled over on his back and pulled Danielle on top of him. Danielle looked into Logan's eyes as they both smiled at each other.

"Best distraction ever." Danielle whispered to Logan. Logan nodded his head as Danielle placed her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a few moments, before whispering. "I love you Logan." Logan smiled at the words.

"I love you too Danielle." He replied before they both fell asleep, in each other's arms. Just like it is supposed to be.

_**Okay this is was my first attempt at Smut, so be kind in reviews and thoughts!**_

_**Now, I posted this a long time ago but removed it since I didn't want to be associated with smut, but I worked so darn hard on this that I had to post it again! I wish I had saved my other smuts to be honest, but I at least have this one!**_

_**I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Reviews would be lovely!**_

_**Love ya!**_


End file.
